Izane
Main Character "Where there is peace comes war, there cannot have good without bad, dead or alive. One cannot be there without the other".'' Izane is a ninja hailing from an unknown location. He resides in Uzushiogakure. He known as the Mystic Flash for his speed he uses his Jikūgan to speed up his time, and him being categorized as "mysterious" to some who meet him. He is on par with Hagaromo, for his skill and intelligence. Unlike most of humans he can control his chakra to its fullest potential able to shape and form it however he wants. He is probably the most unique of humans, as his Kekkei Mora gives him additional abilities that can almost surpass. He is also a descendant of Indra Otsutsuki branching off from the main Uchiha clan because being half Otsutsuki. Kaguya or Hagaromo. Appearance Izane is 5'11" feet tall. He has medium length snow white hair with a strand of hair in front of his eyes. He possesses sharp, yet relaxed silver eyes. On his face lies an unusual scar on the left side of his face that starts as a pentagram on his forehead, follows down in a line that slices his eyebrow in half and mars his eyelid, and curves lightly at his cheekbone and follows his cheek down close to his chin. Izane usually wears an attire consisted of shinobi shirts and pants with white accents under a black shirt, around his body. Over this he wears a snow white cloak that falls all the way to his ankles (similar to Adult Sasuke Uchiha). Personality Izane is a very stoic, quiet guy who usually only speaks when spoken to or when something is worth saying, or during a fight. He is extremely loyal to Uzushiokage and will obey any order he is given without question. Izane claims he'll take swords over women any day, as he is quite the mystic phantom & could go on for hours talking about them, not to mention he is very aloof and shy towards girls in general. Though he is quite the romantic. Izane is very thoughtful and always puts the safety of others above his own and never lets on about what he's truly thinking or feeling. He wants to rid the world of conflict but even though he can slow down his aging he needs more time to finish this dream. Background When Izane was born he manifested the Jikūgan. The overwhelming energy kills his parents a week after his birth because of cancer from the Kekkei Mora. Years later before the warring states period he is transcended over dimensions to come to the Sage of Six Paths. The next 15 years he trained with Hagaromo until he learned every technique and future possible technique then he also completely mastered each jutsu because he can slow down time. He is a master of taijutsu, knowing how to use the inner gates but he doesn't need to. When finished mastering all of his abilities he requests to be the observer and guardian of the Earth. He would be able to roam the world but gets to slow down his time so he does not age. Abilities Space-Time Ninjutsu: Time skip: forward in time to a moment (warping your body to a place in the future) Teleportation: warping your personal space warping to another location Mind Control: warping a humans mind into your control (genjutsu: lasts 1 year 1/2) Twisted pendulum: Freezes all surrounding time. Puts the user in its own time bubble around them where time is still active. Also can use it on other people or simultaneous with yourself Astral Time warp: using time to slow down around them. Also speed there own time up around the user Winded tempo: rewinds the users time back in through the 5th dimension Heavenly Governing Inside: warps Target(s) into the users dimension of choice Barrier: lends a barrier (similar to the defense capability’s of the susanoo) blocks all attacks and warps it away Barrier extinguisher: deflects and bypasses all barriers of space or time Annihilation barrage: lands a series of punches and kicks to his opponent, all the while phasing between attacks. Heavenly Hand Power: teleports user with others/objects/a part of matter Intangibility: warps the users space into a dimension so the selected piece of the user can not be touched and is immune to all attacks Gravitational Control: gives repulsive and attractive power and control yours and their gravity Genjutsu: Time Loop: (similar to the affects of izanami) Puts you and Target in a continuous loop of a set period of time. If caster also puts themselves in the loop the caster is not affected. Decides ones destiny and can be undone at anytime or point. Divine reality: removes the boundaries between reality and illusion within the users personal space. Very similar affects to izanagi but the user does not go blind. He can see Limbo clones and recreate his own invisible clones (similar to limbo) but these clones have ability to create even more of these clones. Due to having the Jikūgan he can absorb all ninjutsu and absorb chakra. He also has a form of precognition. Dojutsu Kekkei Mora Izane has grown accustomed to his urges, and can control them. The reason how he is able to do this is, because his true personality, began to fight off the urges. After years of fighting it off, when using Dojutsu, his personality and will power won. When activating the Jikūgan both of his eyes turn silver and white. When he fully uses his abilities, Izane gains a massive boost in overall ability and unlike others that have tried to use his eyes powers his mind stays intact, signified by no change in his voice. In this full form, Izane is immensely resilient and has significant reflexes. With his Dojutsu he can deflect and reflect genjutsu. His body does not get affected by genjutsu even to the likes of Infinite Tsukyomi. Taijutsu Izane is good at taijutsu. He can put together good combinations, with his hands and legs. His speed and agility, become key figures in this, allowing him to move quickly, to dodge or set up quickly attacks in battle. Using his Kekkei Mora he can slow down time and speed his body up to be able to deal over 100,000+ punches in under 1 attosecond. He can bend space and time to the effect of creating black holes in his fist because of the infinite mass. Ninjutsu Izane has excellent control over his chakra, and has a chakra level rivaling the ten tailed beast. He has gained such control over it, that he has learned to be able to combine his techniques with time manipulation to get better attacks. This such great control was brought on by meditation and training. He has all nature transformations. He can use Six Path Sage Mode and Six Path Chakra. Sensory Izane has gained very good skill in the usage of his Sensory. Using just his Senjutsu Sensory technique, he can sense any life within a Multiversal range. After his training in solitude, he became even more gifted with this. With his six path chakra his abilities with his sensory capabilities with his Jikūgan is amplified. Genjutsu Izane has trained in the art of genjutsu as well. He can put his opponents under multiple different kinds. He is also very good at undoing genjutsu, his training with it, has helped him to combat it. This has basically made Izane immune to Genjutsu, he can use his Jikūgan to deflect and reflect genjutsu to an equal or higher level than it's caliber. Genjutsu will do nothing to him, as his body and chakra immediately counteract and basically negate the genjutsu. He can amplify his genjutsu by using his Six Paths Sage Mode.